Step Brother
by catastrophile101
Summary: [LAST CHAP UP!] Harus tinggal bersama dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya, bagaimana reaksi Luhan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Minseok? Summary aneh... [RECOVERY]
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : - Kim Minseok  
**  
 **-Xi Luhan  
**  
 **Genre : Brothership, Family  
**  
 **Length : Chaptered**

 **HAIII!  
**  
 **pertama kali post ff di ffn wwkwkkw biasanya di wordpress  
**  
 **udah lama ga nulis ff jadi gatau deh hasilnya gimana  
**  
 **BTW, Happy Reading ^^**

Luhan merasakan tenggorokannya kering sampai membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam. Ia melihat gelas di meja di samping tempat tidurnya telah kosong. Dengan berat hati ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan setengah sadar.

Tetapi saat turun dari tangga ia mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tuanya di ruang tengah.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak berhubungan dengan wanita itu lagi! Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Bukan begitu, aku memang sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya. Tapi aku masih ada tanggung jawab dengan anaknya, kau tau keadaannya bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus kita yang pindah ke Korea? Bagaimana dengan..."

"Pindah? Ke Korea?" Luhan tiba – tiba saja menyeruak di tengah perdebatan suami istri itu.

"Luhan, appa bisa jelaskan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin pindah ke Korea!" Luhan pun berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rasa hausnya.

Sang appa hendak menyusul tapi ditahan oleh sang istri.

"Tidak, biarkan saja dulu. Aku yang akan berbicara padanya."

"Maafkan aku, tetapi sungguh kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika tidak..."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, maafkan aku." Sang istripun memeluk suaminya dengan sayang, mencoba mengerti apa yang mengganjal di hati dan pikiran suaminya tersebut. 

Dua minggu kemudian keluarga tersebut akhirnya pindah ke Korea. Luhan masih saja terlihat tidak senang. Walaupun dulu Korea sempat menjadi rumahnya selama beberapa tahun, tapi tetap saja kenangan buruk yang sempat membuat keluarganya retak selalu membayangi dirinya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Akhirnya mobil yang ditumpanginya pun sampai di halaman rumah yang sudah bertahun – tahun ditinggalkan, dan kini mereka akan kembali menempati rumah tersebut dengan tambahan satu anggota keluarga.

Seseorang telah menyambut mereka di depan pintu dengan senyum canggung dan tangan yang berkeringat karena tegang. Tuan Kim segera mendekati namja itu dengan senyum bahagia terpasang di wajahnya.

"Minseok-ah, wah kau sudah besar sekarang!" Tuan Kim tanpa ragu memeluk namja yang bernama Minseok itu, sedangkan namja tersebut nampak terkejut tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Selamat datang... appa." Ujarnya setelah ia menenangkan dirinya.

Tuan Kim pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya setelah puas melepas kerinduan kepada anaknya ini. Ia pun beralih kepada istrinya yang menunggu untuk berkenalan dengan Minseok.

"Sayang, ini Minseok."

"A..anyeonghaseyo eommoni." Sapa Minseok formal dan terdengar sedikit bergetar."

"Selamat datang, Minseok-ah." Ujar Nyonya Kim dengan senyum yang membuat Minseok sedikit tenang. Minseok mengerti maksud 'Selamat datang' yang diucapkan ibu barunya itu.

"Luhan, ini..."

"Appa bisakah aku langsung ke kamar? Aku lelah." Ucap Luhan sarkatis. Seketika acara sambutan itupun kembali canggung.

"Naiklah, kamarmu masih yang dulu."

Luhanpun masuk dan melewati Minseok tanpa menyapanya. Minseok mengerti alasan 'penolakan' Luhan padanya. Ia pun sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Maafkan Luhan, mungkin dia lelah karena perjalanan." Ujar Nyonya Kim menenangkan.

"Gwenchana, eommoni. Kalian juga sebaiknya beristirahat. Biar aku yang mengangkat barang."

"Baiklah."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim pun masuk. Tinggalah Minseok yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Tangannya meremas pinggiran baju yang ia pakai.

"Tenanglah, Minseok. Kau pasti bisa." Ucapnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. 

Sore hari Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian belakang rumah barunya. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman di sana seraya memasang earphone di telinganya. Ia harus bisa menjalani hidup baru, bersama keluarga barunya.

Tiba – tiba saja ia merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati appanya tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Appa?"

"Maafkan appa karena tidak datang ke pemakaman ibumu dan menemanimu melewati segalanya."

"Gwenchana, appa. Aku mengerti."

Sunyi kembali menyergapi ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Eomma bilang ia merindukan appa sebelum ia meninggal." Minseok mengatakannya dengan pelan.

"Appa juga merindukannya, tetapi hubungan kami bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Minseok-ah."

Minseok terdiam.

"Appa tau semua ini berat untukmu. Tetapi kini kau tidak sendiri lagi. Kau punya appa, eomma, dan Luhan. Semuanya akan terbiasa dengan berjalannya waktu. Mungkin Luhan belum bisa menerimamu, tetapi lama kelamaan ia juga akan mengerti. Bersabarlah, Minseok-ah. Appa akan menjagamu mulai sekarang."

"Ne, appa. Terimakasih untuk segalanya." Minseok memeluk appanya yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang lain untuk bersandar selain eommanya yang sudah tiada.

"Kurasa, eomma mu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Masakannya sangat enak! Kau harus makan banyak malam ini! Ayo masuk!"

"Ne!" 

Makan malam kali ini terasa amat canggung. Hanya dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring yang memecah hening malam itu.

"Oh iya, Luhan. Kau akan bersekolah di sekolah Minseok."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk karena fokus dengan makanan di depannya. Wajahnya tampak tidak setuju tapi ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Aku selesai." Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakan sumpit di atas meja tanda ia selesai makan malam. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Minseok kembali tertunduk. Lagi – lagi Luhan memperlihatkan ketidak setujuannya akan hadirnya Minseok di keluarganya. 

Minseok tengah berjalan ke arah kamarnya ketika ia melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang bersebelahan.

"Aku tidak ingin murid – murid di sekolahku yang baru tau jika kita tinggal satu rumah. Kau hanya anak haram, ingat itu." Setelah mengucapkan kata – kata kasar itu Luhan kembali masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. 

Hari – hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagi Minseok. Walaupun hubungannya dengan ayahnya semakin dekat, hubungannya dengan ibu barunya juga baik, rasanya ia tetap merasakan penolakan yang Luhan berikan benar – benar mengganggunya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Luhan dan Luhan hanya memberikannya tatapan penuh kebencian.

Oh ayolah, ia akui dirinya memang anak yang bisa dibilang tidak diinginkan, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ibunya sudah tiada dan ayahnya menawarkan diri untuk merawatnya. Walaupun ia menolak ayahnya tetap memaksa dan iapun tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Lagipula itu juga ayah kandungnya.

Minseok tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Ia memutuskan untuk meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap keluar jendela. Tidak peduli pada sonsaengnim yang tengah mengoceh di depan kelas, toh setengah dari isi kelas juga sudah mulai bermimpi. 

Luhan begitu membencinya. Bahkan setelah hampir satu bulan tinggal bersama ia tetap tidak bisa dekat dengan Minseok. Seakan akal sehatnya menolak untuk Luhan berdekatan dengannya. Melihat Minseok selalu mengingatkannya ketika ia melihat ibunya menangis hebat karena bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Walaupun saat itu ia belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti, tetapi ia ikut merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan.

Terlebih lagi saat itu ibunya memaksa Luhan untuk pulang ke Beijing, kota di mana ia dilahirkan. Ia harus meninggalkan teman – temannya dan juga gadis cilik seumurannya yang berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan. Luhan amat membenci Minseok karena itu. Dan sekarang saat Minseok kembali masuk ke keluarganya, segalanya semakin terasa kacau. Perhatian ayahnya selalu untuk Minseok, dan juga ibunya mulai terbuai dengan sikap manis yang Minseok tunjukkan.

Ia akui Minseok memang anak yang baik dan penurut, tentu saja itu yang membuat ibunya-ia rasa-mulai menyayangi Minseok. Tetapi hal itulah yang membuat ia makin membenci Minseok. Luhan ingin membuat Minseok menderita dengan cara mendiamkannya, dan ia rasa itu berhasil. 

Hari ini Luhan tampak bahagia tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terus – terusan tersenyum seperti orang gila sejak makan siang.

"YA! Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Junmyeon, teman masa kecilnya yang sejak tadi bersama Luhan.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang cinta pertamaku sebelum aku pindah ke Beijing?"

"Aish, anak kecil mana mengerti cinta pertama."

"YA! Aku serius! Dia ternyata sekolah di sini, tadi aku berpapasan dengannya. Kurasa ia juga mengenaliku!"

"Siapa? Aku sudah lupa."

"Yoon Mirae!"

"Ahh gadis yang berada di sana?"

Junmyeon menunjuk ke luar jendela ke arah lapangan. Luhan memincingkan mata memastikan. Saat ia yakin yang ditunjuk Junmyeon itu Mirae, ia melihat namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sedang apa Mirae dengan Minseok?" tanyanya sedikit emosi.

"Ahh, mereka kan memang dekat."

"Jinjja? Sedekat apa?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi yang kutau mereka dekat yaa seperti sepasang kekasih tetapi bukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Aish, santailah. Selama belum ada berita mereka berpacaran kau masih mendekatinya."

Luhan tertegun melihat gadis yang ia sukai sejak kecil duduk berdekatan dengan saudara tiri yang ia benci. Jika benar mereka dekat, apa perlu Luhan menyingkirkan Minseok? Toh ia sudah banyak menghancurkan kehidupan dirinya dan keluarganya. 

Luhan belajar di koridor ditemani dengan cahaya langit sore yang masuk melalu jendela – jendela. Ia pulang terlambat hari ini karena ia harus menyelesaikan banyak tugas dan tidak ingin menundanya lagi. Sekolah sudah tampak sepi, hanya beberapa murid yang terlihat di lapangan atau berkeliaran sekitar ruang musik.

Luhan melihat ke arah lapangan, di mana seorang lelaki yang ia kenal tengah berada di lapangan sepak bola. Luhan memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam seraya memegang bola. Luhan memutuskan untuk ke lapangan bola menemui saudara tiri 'tersayang'nya itu.

"Luhan? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Minseok terkejut ketika melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan keluargaku lagi? Anak haram" Luhan berkata dengan tatapan mengejek.

Minseok hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Luhan-ah."

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertanding bola!" Luhan merebut bola yang ada di tangan Minseok dan memainkannya. Dulu ia merupakan pemain terbaik di sekolahnya di China.

"Tapi, Luhan..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut, anak haram?"

Cukup sudah Minseok menahan amarahnya. "Baiklah, sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa bertahan."

"Ok."

Luhan mulai berlari menggiring bola di kakinya. Minseok mengikutinya dari belakang sambil terus berusaha mengambil bola di kaki Luhan. Luhan memasukan bola ke gawang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hanya itu saja kemampuanmu, anak haram?"

Minseok geram dan kembali berlari ke arah Luhan yang sudah mulai menggiring bola lagi. Tapi kali ini Luhan kurang cepat. Minseok berhasil merebut bola di kaki Luhan. Ia menggiringnya ke arah gawang dan memasukannya.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku."

Mereka terus menerus saling merebut bola. Inti dari permainan ini bukanlah untuk mencari siapa yang paling banyak memasukan bola, tetapi siapa yang dapat bertahan.

Bulir – bulir keringat mulai membanjiri seragam mereka. Luhan dan Minseok sudah sama – sama lelah karena pertandingan tidak kunjung berakhir. Tetapi mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah satupun. Mereka masih saja terus – menerus berebut bola.

Tanpa Luhan sadari performa Minseok semakin menurun. Yang ia tau tiba – tiba saja Minseok berhenti mengejarnya dan hanya terdiam sambil mengatur napasnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Luhan sehingga ia tega menendang bola sekuat tenaga ke arah Minseok.

Napas Minseok seperti terhenti ketika bola yang ditendang Luhan mengenai dadanya. Ia langsung berlutut meremas dadanya kuat. Luhan mendekatinya dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Itu untuk menghancurkan keluargaku. Kau tidak seharunya ada dan menghancurkan segalanya. Kau dan ibumu seharusnya tidak ada di kehidupanku dan keluargaku!" Luhan berkata tajam seraya melihat Minseok yang masih berlutut berusaha menstabilkan napasnya. Luhan pun berjalan menjauhi Minseok.

"Mianhae, Luhan-ah... jeongmal mianhae. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga kau tidak akan melihatku lagi." Ujar Minseok yang membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baguslah, pergi yang jauh dan jangan pernah kembali."

Luhan kini benar – benar meninggalkan Minseok yang masih berlutut di lapangan. Tetes – tetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata Minseok.

"Eomma... apa yang harus kulakukan?" 

Minseok memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Ia berusaha menstabilkan napas dan detak jantung yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat dan menimbulkan sakit di dadanya. Luhan benar – benar menendang bola tadi tepat mengenai bagian yang paling rawan di tubuhnya.

Minseok hanya berharap sakit itu akan segera menghilang. 

Minseok memasuki rumah dengan wajah pucat. Hari sudah gelap dan ia baru sampai rumah. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya dapat berharap dia tetap sadar.

Semua tengah berkumpul di meja makan dan menyantap makan malam mereka. Minseok merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas sehingga memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya.

"Minseok-ah dari mana saja kau? Ayo cepat makan makan malammu!" panggil ayahnya yang melihat Minseok masuk.

"Aku tidak lapar, appa. Aku ingin cepat tidur."

"Apa kau sakit, Minseok-ah?" nyonya Kim menyadari wajah Minseok yang pucat.

"Tidak eommoni, aku hanya lelah."

"Istirahatlah, Minseok-ah."

"Ne."

Minseok menaiki tangga dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah di tempat tidur. Menghiraukan detak jantung di dadanya yang sedari tadi berpacu dengan cepat, berharap detakkan itu akan kembali normal saat ia bangun nanti. 

Pagi itu keluarga Kim telah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Tetapi ada satu kursi yang kosong pagi itu.

"Di mana Minseok?" tanya tuan Kim.

"Tuan muda Minseok sepertinya sakit tuan. Tadi saya membangunkannya tetapi sepertinya tuan muda Minseok tidak enak badan."

"Kalau begitu nanti antarkan sarapan untuk Minseok ke kamarnya dan panggil Dr. Park."

"Baik tuan."

"Cih, dasar anak manja." Rutuk Luhan pelan.

"Ada apa Luhan-ah?" tanya ibunya.

"Ani. Aku berangkat sekolah eomma, appa." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan lekas berangkat sekolah. 

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit apalagi di bagian dada. Detak jantungnya masih belum kembali normal, membuat Minseok sedikit kesakitan di saat jantungnya berdenyut.

Ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia melihat gelas di dekat tempat tidurnya sudah kosong, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Dengan susah payah ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengisi gelasnya. Lantai bawah tampak sepi. Minseok berpikir mungkin semua orang sudah pergi. Minseok berjalan perlahan ke dapur untuk mengambil air, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering kemudian mengisi gelasnya kembali untuk dibawa ke kamar.

Saat ia melewati ruang tengah ia baru sadar ada sebuah piano klasik di sudut ruangan. Ia bingung kenapa selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya.

Minseok mendekati piano tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia menaruh jari – jarinya di atas tuts piano. Ia mulai menekan beberapa tuts yang menghasilkan nada – nada yang indah. Setiap kali ia memainkan piano, hal yang selalu diingatnya adalah ibunya. Ibunya yang telah mengajarkannya bermain piano, karena ibunya juga Minseok mencintai alat musik itu.

Ia menikmati permainannya, walaupun sebenarnya setiap tuts yang ia tekan seperti membuat jantungnya semakin terasa sakit.

"Minseok-ah?"

Minseok segera menjauhkan tangannya dari tuts piano ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Eommoni? Maafkan aku lancang memainkan pianomu." Minseok segera bangkit dari tempat duduk, mengambil gelasnya, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Permainanmu bagus, Minseok-ah. Kenapa berhenti?"

Minseok tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ia ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya. Tetapi tubuhnya seperti menolak. Minseok merasakan tangannya terasa sangat lemas sehingga ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Minseok, kau baik – baik saja?"

Minseok berusaha menghindari ibunya. Tetapi baru ia melangkah, napasnya tiba – tiba saja terhenti membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Susah payah ia berusaha menarik napas, tetapi itu membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

"Minseok!" nyonya Kim segera mendekat ke arah Minseok yang telah terjatuh di lantai seraya menekan erat dadanya.

Minseok mengerang pelan merasakan dadanya yang semakin sakit. Samar – samar ia mendengar ibu tirinya memanggil ambulance.

"Minseok-ah bertahanlah!" ia tidak tega melihat Minseok seperti ini. Ini kali pertamanya melihat Minseok begitu menderita. "Katakan jika sakit, Minseok-ah. Jangan takut ada aku di sini. Kau akan baik – baik saja." Nyonya Kim memeluk Minseok menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"S...sakit... eommoni... hiks..."

 **TBC**

 **Segitu dulu yaa nanti dilanjut hehhe**

 **PLEASE REVIEW ^^**

 **You can also visit my blog .com**

 **banyak ff aku yang dulu dulu hehe**

 **Thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : - Kim Minseok**

 **\- Xi Luhan**

 **Genre: brothership, family, sad**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAIIII**

 **Baru update lagi hehehehe**

 **Kayanya chapter yang ini agak kepanjangan dan berbelit - belit**

 **Yaaa semoga aja ga bosen ya bacanya ehehe**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Kim menunggu di depan emergency room dengan panik. Ia telah menghubungi suaminya yang mungkin sebentar lagi datang.

"Yeobo..." ujarnya lega ketika melihat suami datang. Ia segera memeluk suaminya erat dan menangis. "Aku melihatnya kesakitan, aku melihatnya menderita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tenanglah, dokter Park adalah dokter yang menanganinya sejak kecil. Dia akan – baik saja."

Tiba – tiba saja ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang dokter gagah keluar dan langsung didatangi oleh suami istri itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Seungri-ssi?"

"Lebih baik kita membicarakannya di ruanganku."

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya Minseok sudah tidak diizinkan untuk berolahraga lagi, tuan Kim. Kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan olahraga berat. Jika tidak, kondisinya akan semakin memburuk."

"Tetapi sekolanya sudah mengizinkan Minseok untuk tidak mengikuti olahraga. Atau jangan – jangan Minseok melakukannya secara diam – diam."

Dokter Park menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya Minseok sudah tidak pernah menemuiku sejak kematian ibunya. Aku berusaha mencarinya tetapi tidak berhasil. Aku juga berusaha untuk menghubungimu tetapi selalu gagal. Sudah sangat lama Minseok tidak memeriksakan keadaannya dan mengambil obatnya. Akibatnya, sekarang kondisinya sangat buruk dan aku tidak mengetahui keadaanya selama setahun ini. Kurasa kemarin Minseok dengan sengaja memaksakan tubuhnya berolahraga dan membuat keadaannya semakin buruk."

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan terus mengkontrol keadaannya. Kuharap ia akan cepat sadar. Kondisinya benar – benar buruk saat ini."

.

.

.

.

Ny. Kim menghampiri Minseok yang terbaring lemah dengan alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Jangan lupa tentang masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ny. Kim mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Minseok terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya, berbeda dengan saat ia kesakitan.

"Minseok-ah maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa menjadi sosok ibu untukmu. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas semua ini, Minseok-ah. Aku hanya belum bisa dekat denganmu. Aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku eomma sejak awal kita bertemu. Bangunlah, Minseok-ah…." Ny. Kim menangis di samping Minseok yang tetap menutup matanya.

Sedangkan Tn. Kim berada di luar ruangan. Ia menyesali kenapa ia tidak kembali ke Korea segera saat ibu Minseok meninggal. Jika saat itu ia kembali ke Korea dan membawa Minseok, ia yakin keadaan Minseok tidak akan seburuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari Luhan merasakkan rumahnya sangat sepi. Orang tuanya jarang di rumah. Mereka selalu pulang tengah malam. Luhanpun tidak merasakan keberadaan Minseok di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Ia selalu melihat Mirae sendiri di sekolah. Bukan berarti ia mencari Minseok, ia hanya ingin melihat Mirae.

Sore itu Luhan dan teman – temannya memutuskan untuk menjenguk salah satu temannya di kelas yang masuk rumah sakit. Ketika ia tengah tertawa bersama teman – temannya, handphone nya berbunyi. Luhanpun keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Ya, Suho-ya. Kau di mana? Kita semua sudah di rumah sakit… Ah, geurae? Yasudah kita bertemu di café biasa."

Saat ia hendak kembali, segerombolan suster dan dokter yang tengah terburu – buru lewat di hadapannya dengan mendorong kasur seseorang. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah mereka. Matanya menyipit saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di atas kasur tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan mengikuti mereka untuk memastikan.

Mereka masuk ke ruang ICU dan Luhan tidak bisa masuk. Ia hanya mengintip dari jendela untuk memastikan. Tubuhnya menegang saat ia sadar itu benar – benar Minseok. Tanpa sadar ia duduk di depan ruangan tersebut untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada saudara tirinya itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Luhan langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, dokter?"

"dan kau?"

"Aku Luhan, saudara tirinya."

Dr. Park menghembuskan napasnya sebelum ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Nyonya dan Tuan Kim datang, mereka terkejut mendapati Luhan yang sudah duduk di depan ruangan ICU.

"Luhan?"

"Ah… kalian sudah datang." Jawabnya pelan. Entah kenapa sejak Dr. Park menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Luhan menjadi bingung.

"Appa akan menemui Dr. Park di ruangannya terlebih dahulu."

Ny. Kim duduk di sebelah anaknya yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Luhan-ah, kau sudah tau?"

"Ne eomma."

"Ohh…." Ny. Kim menjadi bingung dengan apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Tidakkah eomma atau appa akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

"Keadaan Minseoklah yang membuat appa termasuk eomma memutuskan untuk pindah kembali kesini, Luhan-ah. Sudah sejak lama appamu mempertimbangkan hal ini. Tetapi ternyata kepindahan kita sudah terlambat. Keadaan Minseok memburuk setahun ini tanpa sepengetahuan Dr. Park. Minseok tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keadaannya terhadap appamu. Dan sejak kemarin appamu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak memutuskan untuk pindah lebih awal.

Luhan-ah dengarlah. Appamu selalu merasa bersalah terhadap Minseok sejak kelahirannya. Apalagi mengetahui jika Minseok mengidap kelainan jantung. Itu yang membuat dirinya semakin bersalah. Belum lagi kematian ibunya setahun yang lalu dan appamu tidak bisa berada di sisi Minseok untuk menemaninya. Eomma juga sangat merasa bersalah. Eomma tidak mengizinkan appamu untuk kembali setahun yang lalu. Eomma juga merasa bersalah karena saat bertemu Minseok pertama kali, hati eomma masih belum bisa menerimanya. Tetapi ia begitu kuat menghadapinya sendirian. Eomma bahkan ingat saat Minseok menolak ajakan appamu untuk tinggal bersama kita. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan mengacaukan segalanya. Ia takut menghancurkan keluarga kita untuk kedua kalinya. Minseok tidak bersalah, Luhan-ah. Ialah yang menjadi korban atas perilaku appamu. Eomma harap kau akan memikirkannya."

Ny. Kim menjelaskan segalanya sambil menahan air mata yang terus mendesak keluar. Luhan sadar eommanya menyayangi Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terduduk di atas sofa di ruang rawat Minseok. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Hanya suara detak jantung Minseok yang terdengar dari elektrokardiograf. Luhan perlahan mendekati saudara tirinya tersebut. Ia memperhatikan elektrokardiograf yang masih berbunyi tersebut. Ia berdoa dalam hati bunyi tersebut tidak akan berubah.

"Apa ini karena pertandingan bola kemarin?" ujarnya pada Minseok yang masih memejamkan mata. "Seharusnya kau pergi saja, bodoh!"

Luhan kembali terdiam memperhatikan wajah Minseok. Wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya, ayah mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Minseok."

Tak lama kemudian Tuan dan Nyonya Kim memasuki ruangan dengan membawa beberapa bungkus makanan.

Nyonya Kim mendekati Minseok dan mengecup kepalanya seraya mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

"Ayo kita makan, Luhan-ah."

Saat hendak meninggalkan sisi Minseok, tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat pergerakan dari tangannya.

"Eomma, appa! Lihat!"

Mereka terkejut dan langsung berdiri di samping Minseok. Mata Minseok yang sudah beberapa hari ini tertutup akhirnya perlahan – lahan terbuka. Minseok mendapati cahaya menyilaukan matanya yang sudah lama tertutup. Tetapi perlahan ia mulai dapat membiasakan penglihatannya dan menyadari di mana dirinya berada saat ini. Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika menemukan tiga orang yang menunggunya bangun.

"Minseok-ah?" ujar Nyonya Kim yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Ia melihat mereka semua dengan haru. Merasa terharu karena akhirnya ada yang menemaninya saat ia membuka mata. Biasanya ia hanya menemukan ruangan yang sepi saat ia terbangun. Tanpa sadar air matanya perlahan keluar.

"Wae? Apa ada yang sakit? Di mana? Biar kupanggil dokter!" Luhan panik saat menyadari Minseok menangis.

Minseok segera menggeleng dengan lemah. Bahkan Luhan yang saat terakhir kali ia kenal masih mencaci maki dirinya, sekarang ada di sampingnya.

"Go… ma… wo…." Ujarnya di balik masker oksigen dengan sedikit kesulitan.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma... Appa… apa yang dikatakan dokter? Kenapa Minseok kembali tidur?" Tanya Luhan tak sabar saat kedua orang tuanya kembali.

"Kondisinya mulai stabil, Luhan-ah. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah, lagipula Minseok harus banyak beristirahat." Jawab ayahnya.

Luhan kembali menatap Minseok memastikan. Memang benar, wajahnya tidak sepucat sebelumnya, dan detak jantungnya pun kembali normal.

"Bolehkan aku menginap disini?"

"Besok kau masih harus sekolah, Kim Luhan."

"Eommaaaa… bolos satu hari tidak akan membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"No."

"Eomma, biarkan aku yang menjaga Minseok."

"Sudahlah chagi, biarkan dia menginap di sini. Aku yakin Luhan bisa menjaga Minseok dengan baik."

"Yes!" Luhan senang karena sang ayah mendukungnya.

"Biarkan ia dan Minseok lebih akrab lagi." Bisik tuan Kim kepada istrinya setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tergesa – gesa memasuki rumahnya. Tadinya ia ingin langsung ke rumah sakit, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat ibunya tengah memasak bersama bibi Jung di dapur.

"Kupikir eomma ada di rumah sakit." Ujarnya.

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?" jawab ibunya santai.

"Aish, menjaga Minseok tentunya! Yasudah biar aku saja yang menjaganya."

"Naiklah dulu!" tanggap ibunya dengan tersenyum.

Luhan tak peduli, ia tengah buru – buru untuk ke rumah sakit. Tetapi saat ia mau masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamar MInseok terbuka. Luhanpun menjadi penasaran.

"YA! Kau sudah pulang?" Luhan terkejut mendapati Minseok tengah membereskan pakaiannya ke lemari.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitauku?" ujarnya kesal.

"Kau harus sekolah."

"Ya! Memang kau yakin sudah sehat? Kau baru saja sadar 4 hari yang lalu, seharusnya kau tinggal lebih lama!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa sehat jika aku terus berada di rumah sakit. Tempat itu memuakkan."

Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar tanggapan Minseok.

"Ayo temani aku bermain bola, aku sangat bosan menunggumu pulang."

"Kau ingin aku dibunuh eomma dan appa, huh?"

"Tidak di lapangan, bodoh, di playstation."

Luhan tercengang mendengar Minseok mengatainya bodoh.

"Ya! Kau memanggilku apa?!"

Minseok hanya terbahak mendengar Luhan mengoceh padanya.

.

.

.

.

Kedua namja itupun akhirnya bermain game di kamar Luhan. Luhan dan Minseok benar – benar hebat bermain bola. Bahkan score mereka kini imbang. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka memainkan games itu tetapi tak ada satupun yang tampaknya akan mengalah.

"Mengalahlah, Minseok-ah. Jika tidak kita akan bermain ini sepanjang sore dan eomma akan mengomel."

"Kau saja yang mengalah. Aku tidak mau!"

"Aish aku juga tidak mau kalah darimu."

Mereka terus bermain, menghiraukan ketukan dari pintu yang sedari tadi ditutup.

"Aigoo~ pantas saja eomma mengetuk pintu sejak tadi tidak ada yang membukanya."

"Mianhae, eomma." Jawab kedua anak itu bersamaan.

"Ayo cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap. Dan Minseok, kau harus meminum obatmu."

"Ne, eomma." Jawabnya tak lepas dari layar.

"Minseok-ah…." Sang ibu tetap menunggu di depan pintu.

"Sedikit lagi, eomma…"

"Sekarang!"

"Tunggu, sedikiiiitt lagi."

"Kim Min…"

"GOAL! Yeay aku menang!" teriak Luhan merayakan kemenangannya atas Minseok.

"Aish! Padahal sedikit lagi. Eommaaaa!" Minseok merengut menatap ibunya yang masih di dekat pintu.

"Wae? Ayo cepat turun! Kau juga Kim Luhan!" sang ibu pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, seraya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak – anaknya yang telah berbaikan itu.

"Minseok."

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Luhan memanggilnya pelan.

"Wae? Ayo cepat aku tidak mau diomeli."

"Karena keadaan sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, jangan menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu lagi. Ada aku, eomma, dan appa, kau bisa mengeluh sesukamu."

Minseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Yang terlambat menuju ruang makan akan membelikan makan siang besok!" ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku dibuatnya.

"YA! MINSEOK!"

.

.

.

.

Hari – hari selanjutnya berlalu dengan tenang. Akhirnya Minseok dapat merasakan apa arti sebuah keluarga. Ia memiliki ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya, ia juga memiliki saudara seperti Luhan yang selalu menemaninya. Di sekolahpun mereka selalu tampak bersama, seperti sekarang.

"Ya, Kim Minseok! Habiskan makananmu!" lagi – lagi Luhan mengomel, tak jarang Minseok sedikit terganggu dengan sifat Luhan yang satu itu.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Luhan-ah."

"Kau selalu berkata kenyang padahal hanya makan sedikit. Tidak usah berpura – pura diet!"

Minseok tertawa dengan tanggapan Luhan. Padahal, Luhan mengkhawatirkan Minseok yang lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia tau itu akan menyakiti Minseok jika ia mengungkit akan sakitnya.

"Minseok-ah, bagaimana kalau belajar bersama sepulang sekolah? Aku ada materi yang tidak dimengerti." Mirae tiba – tiba saja datang menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

Melihat Mirae datang, Luhan tiba – tiba saja terpaku dibuatnya. Ia tak henti menatap ke arah Mirae.

"Ahh… boleh saja. Luhan-ah, nanti kau pulang duluan saja. Luhan? Hey Lu!" Minseok menatap aneh kea rah Luhan yang terus menatap Mirae.

"Ah, ya? Oh…. Eumm kalau aku ikut bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Tak masalah kan, Mirae-ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Sampai jumpa nanti."

Sampai saat Mirae menghilang di pintu kantin pun mata Luhan tetap tidak berhenti menatap Mirae. Minseok tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau menyukainya ya? Hahahaha!"

"Ya! Kau menertawakanku?"

"Bagaimana tidak! Kau terus menatapnya seperti orang bodoh!"

"YA! MINSEOK-AH!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, appa ada pengumuman penting!" seru sang appa menginterupsi waktu makan makan malam keluarga Kim.

Minseok dan menunggu sang appa melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Besok appa berencana untuk mengadakan pesta. Merayakan kembalinya keluarga kita ke Korea, dan juga appa akan mengenalkan Minseok kepada kolega – kolega appa."

Minseok menegang di tempatnya. Ia sampai menjatuhkan sumpit yang berada di tangannya saking terkejut. Ia tidak siap, ia tidak siap untuk mendapat segala macam obrolan negative tentangnya juga ibunya.

"Minseok-ah, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya sang ibu. Luhan juga yang sejak tadi memperhatikan perubahan wajah MInseok terlihat penasaran.

"Tidak, eomma. Aku…. Aku sudah selesai makan." Minseok kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Bulan mulai naik menggantikan matahari yang kian tidak terlihat. Gerbang utama rumah keluarga Kim pun dibuka selebar mungkin. Beberapa mobil mewah bergantian menurunkan orang – orang yang berpakaian rapih itu. Pestapun telah resmi dimulai. Tetapi sang pemeran utama hari itu masih tetap diam di kamarnya. Ia enggan untuk keluar dan turun menemui semua orang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Minseok-ah kau di dalam?" seorang pria imut yang bernama Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu. "Ya! Pesta sudah dimulai. Ayo turun!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Minseok yang masih saja diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah siap dengan pakaian rapihnya, hanya mentalnya saja yang belum siap.

Luhan gemas memperhatikan saudaranya yang terus diam. Akhirnya ia masuk dan berdiri di depan Minseok.

"Ayo Minseok! Appa dan eomma terus mencarimu."

"Aku… aku di sini saja."

Luhan mengerti keraguan Minseok. Tapi ia juga ingin Minseok dikenal sebagai anak ayahnya.

"Tenanglah, ada aku. Aku tidak akan jauh – jauh darimu. Aku juga tidak suka pesta pertamaku. Tapi, appa seorang pembisnis, jadi kita harus terbiasa dengan hal ini."

"Bukan itu, Lu."

"Aku tau. Ayolah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di bawah." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok. "Astaga! Tanganmu dingin sekali. Ya! Apa sebegitu menegangkannya?"

Minseok tidak menanggapi Luhan dan tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Ayolah! Appa tidak akan senang kau begini. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya kan?"

Satu kalimat itupun berhasil membuat Minseok mengikuti Luhan turun menuju kerumunan orang – orang yang asik mengobrol satu sama lain. Ia menguatkan hatinya diiringi setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ya benar, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok berakhir mengekori Luhan kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan ketika Minseok dan Luhan menemukan Mirae di pesta itu, Minseok tetap tidak ingin Luhan jauh – jauh darinya. Alasannya, karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang ia kenal di sana.

Luhan dan Mirae sudah semakin dekat. Ini disebabkan karena Luhan ikut Minseok belajar bersama Mirae hari kemarin. Hal itu menguatkan dugaan Minseok bahwa Luhan benar – benar menyukai Mirae.

Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan sendok membuat semua orang berhenti berbincang dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang pemilik pesta. Tuan dan nyonya Kim telah berada di depan semua orang dengan gelas champagne di tangan mereka.

"Perhatian semua, pesta ini kami adakan untuk merayakan kembalinya keluarga kami ke Korea. Tetapi selain itu saya akan memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang. Mungkin kalian sudah tau anak kami yang bernama Luhan, ia juga calon penerus perusahaan yang kami bangun. Tetapi saya juga ingin mengenalkan anak kami yang lain."

Semua orang heran dengan perkataan tuan Kim.

"Minseok-ah, kemarilah." Iya melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok untuk segera berdiri di sampingnya.

Minseok terpaku di tempatnya. Semua orang memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik di tempatnya. Minseok tidak akan mulai melangkahkan kakinya jika Luhan tidak mendorongnya untuk maju.

Sesampainya ia di samping ayahnya, ia dapat melihat jelas semua orang itu memang benar – benar berbicara tentangnya. Ia yakin mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Kenalkan anakku, Kim Minseok." Sang ayah tetap mengenalkan Minseok walaupun ia juga menyadari orang – orang mulai membicarakannya.

Minseok tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa focus. Seakan semua bisikan – bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Bahkan saat ia mendengar seseorang berbisik bahwa ia anak haram, ia tidak bisa apa – apa.

"Appa, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Bisik Minseok pada ayahnya. Pada saat itulah sang ayah menyadari betapa pucat wajah Minseok.

Luhan yang sudah menyadari itu dari lama, mengikuti Minseok menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Mirae dengan kebingungannya.

"Minseok-ah, kau baik – baik saja?" Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi di kamar Minseok. Ia semakin tegang mendengar Minseok yang muntah – muntah di dalam sana. Ia tetap mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu sampai akhirnya Minseok keluar.

"Ya… kau tidak apa – apa?"

Minseok hanya tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan tangannya bergetar.

"Aku hanya panic."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak usah, Lu, aku baik – baik saja sungguh."

"Jadi… mau mengatakannya padaku?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku selalu takut ketika orang lain mulai melirikan matanya padaku. Seolah – olah mereka akan mengatakan hal – hal buruk tentangku dan ibuku. Aku telah mengalaminya bertahun – tahun, tetapi aku masih saja takut. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa ibuku pelacur hanya karena ibuku melahirkanku tanpa seorang suami. Semua orang menghinaku anak haram. Aku takut tatapan merendahkan mereka. Aku benci itu. Setiap kali semua orang menatapku seperti itu, aku selalu merasa bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak dilahirkan, agar ibu dapat hidup bahagia." Minseok mulai menangis.

"Tenanglah, kau memiliki kami. Ibumu tidak akan suka kau berpikiran seperti itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, maafkan aku pernah memanggilmu anak haram."

Minseok masih terisak di tempatnya. Kini mereka berada di balkon kamar Minseok, menghiraukan kericuhan dari pesta di bawah.

"Jadi… kau menyukai Mirae?" tanya Minseok saat dia mulai tenang.

"Dia teman kecilku, dan juga…. Cinta pertamaku." Jawab Luhan malu.

"Benarkaahh?"

"Ya, saat aku masih tinggal di Korea dulu. Aku tidak yakin ia ingat padaku."

"Kau harus berusaha, Lu!"

.

.

.

.

Seseorang mengusap rambut coklat Minseok dengan sayang. Matahari mulai meninggi saat sang pemilik kamar terbangun karena usapan pelan di kepalanya itu.

"Eomma, sedang apa di sini? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Minseok dengan suara parau.

"Jam 10, tadi eomma ingin membangunkanmu untuk sarapan."

"Aku terlambat! Kenapa eomma baru membangunkaku?" Minseok hendak bangun dari tidurnya saat tangan lembut sang ibu menahan tubuhnya.

"Tadi malam kau demam, eomma tidak tega membangunkamu untuk sekolah."

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin bolos lagi eomma. Aku terlalu sering bolos."

"Tidak apa – apa, eomma sudah menghubungi sekolahmu."

Hening kembali menyergapi ruangan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya sang ibu bicara.

"Kau tidak nyaman dengan pesta semalam?"

Minseok tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan appa, ya? Ia hanya tidak ingin menutupi identitasmu dari siapapun. Hanya saja, mungkin kau belum siap."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena mengacaukan acara."

"Tidak, seok-ah. Eomma dan appa yang harusnya meminta maaf karena tidak mengerti posisimu. Tapi, kau juga bagian dari keluarga ini, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Minseok tersenyum pada ibu tirinya itu. Ia senang memiliki ibu yang sehangat ibu aslinya. Tak henti – hentinya Minseok mengucapkan rasa terimakasih pada Tuhan di dalam hatinya. Minseok bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya sekarang, bersama keluarga barunya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yha mungkin gak jelas chapter ini wkwkwk entah karena kepanjangan atau apaa**

 **Thanks yang udah review sebelumnya ^^**

 **Aku emang suka FF brothership gini cast nya XiuHan atau HunHan wkwkwkwk pokonya suka bikin bias menderita**

 **Hidup XiuHan! wkwkwk**

 **Jangan Lupa review lagi yaa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Minseok mulai mengikuti segala macam pengobatan yang dianjurkan oleh dokternya. Setiap minggu ia sempatkan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan terapi dan segala macam hal. Tentu saja kini ia tidak pernah sendiri. Luhan atau kedua orang tuanya selalu menemaninya ke rumah sakit.

Di sekolah Minseok dan Luhan tengah diadakannya pekan olahraga. Setiap kelas mengirimkan perwakilannya untuk mengikuti berbagai macam perlombaan di setiap cabang olahraga.

Minseok dan Mirae tengah menonton Luhan yang sedang bertanding basket. Mirae sedang istirahat dari perlombaannya sehingga mengikuti Minseok yang memang tidak mengikuti apapun untuk mendukung Luhan.

"Ayo, Lu!" teriak Minseok penuh semangat.

Permainan Luhan sangat bagus, Minseok mengakui itu. Saudara tirinya itu tidak hanya jago bermain bola, tapi ia sangat handal bermain basket.

"Luhan-ah, fighting!" teriak Mirae tidak kalah keras saat Luhan mengerling padanya.

"Omo! Kukira kalian saling jatuh cinta." Goda Minseok.

"Aish! Kau bicara apa Kim Minseok!" Mirae tersipu malu sedangkan Minseok mentertawakannya.

Tak lama kemudian peluit tanda permainan selesai berbunyi. Permainan dimenangkan oleh kelas Luhan. Sontak sebagai penyumbang poin terbanyak Luhan dikerubungi oleh teman sekelasnya. Minseok hendak mengikuti Mirae menuju tengah lapangan ketika teman sekelasnya mencegatnya.

"Minseok-ah, bisa ikut kami sebentar?"

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa mengikuti lomba apapun tahun ini." Ujar Minseok tersudut di hadapan ketiga temannya.

"Ya, semua orang tengah berjuang memenangkan lomba tahun ini. Ayolah, bagaimana bisa kau tidak bergabung dengan kelasmu."

"Bahkan kulihat tadi kau menyemangati kelas lain. Bagaimana bisa begitu." Ujar teman yang satunya.

"Maaf, tapi aku..."

"Ayolah, Minseok-ah. Semua orang lelah, tinggal kau harapan kami."

"Ia bilang, ia tidak bisa mengikuti lomba. Kenapa kalian memaksa?" tiba – tiba suara yang Minseok kenal menginterupsi perdebatan tersebut.

"Kau anak baru tidak usah ikut campur. Uruslah urusan kelasmu sendiri."

"Minseok bilang ia tidak bisa, kenapa memaksa."

"Tahun lalu ia tidak keberatan untuk ikut, kenapa tahun ini tidak bisa. Jika tidak tau apa – apa kau tidak usah ikut campur." Pria yang paling kanan hendak maju menghadang Luhan tapi kemudian dihalangi oleh Minseok.

"Baik baik aku ikut. Oke? Tunggu sebentar aku harus bersiap – siap."

Akhirnya ketiga pria itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes atas keputusan Minseok.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Tidak akan terjadi apa – apa. Ini hanya lari jarak pendek, tidak akan berpengaruh banyak padaku."

"Tetap saja, Minseok-ah. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan tubuhmu, ingat?"

"Aku baik – baik saja. Kau lihat? Lagipula aku harus memenangkan kelasku. Aku merasa tidak enak karena hanya aku yang tidak menyumbang apapun."

"Tapi kau kan memiliki alasan."

"Tidak semua orang tau, jadi biarkan aku melakukannya. Aku berjanji untuk baik – baik saja."

Luhan benci mendengar Minseok berkata baik – baik saja setiap saat.

"Aku tidak akan sudi menggendongmu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu."

"Ayolah, kau tinggal meneriaki ku di pinggir lapangan bersama Mirae. Kesempatan yang bagus bukan?"

"YA!"

.

.

.

Minseok sudah bersiap di tempatnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan kondisi tubuhnya, mengingat kondisi jantungnya yang semakin melemah. Tetapi ia meyakinkan tubuhnya untuk bertahan.

"Ayolah, Kim Minseok kau pasti bisa. Ini hanya lari jarak pendek. Kau tinggal menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin."

Suara peluit berbunyi dan semua peserta mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Minseok berlari cukup cepat. Ia melewati beberapa lawannya dengan mudah. Tinggal satu lawan di depannya yang perlu ia kalahkan. Semakin mendekati garis finish Minseok mempercepat langkahnya, dan ia melewati garis finish pertama meninggalkan lawan – lawannya yang tertinggal di belakang.

Minseok bersorak gembira bersama teman – temannya. Tak salah memang mengandalkan Minseok dalam lomba lari. Ia selalu menang.

Berbeda dengan suasana teman – teman Minseok, seseorang dari tadi tengah menahan napasnya tegang melihat Minseok berlari begitu cepat. Pikirannya penuh dengan banyak hal. Walaupun ia senang Minseok pemenangnya, tetap saja hatinya tak tenang.

"Lu, ayo!" Mirae menarik Luhan untuk mendekati Minseok.

"Ya! Benarkan aku menang! Akhirnya aku bisa memenangkan sesuatu tahun ini."

"Kau... baik – baik saja?" ujar Luhan ketika mendapati Minseok bernapas sedikit berat.

"Aku habis berlari, Lu. Tenang saja, aku..." tiba – tiba saja pening menghampiri kepala Minseok. Segalanya seperti berputar dan udara di sekitarnya seperti menipis. Minseok akhirnya ambruk sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Minseok!" Luhan dan Mirae panik dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk tidak tenang di sebelah Minseok yang masih belum bangun. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Setidaknya penjaga ruang kesehatan mengatakan Minseok hanya kelelahan. Luhan berkali – kali mengecek detak jantung Minseok yang kini telah normal.

"Aish sudah kubilang..."

"Sudah kubilang apa?" suara parau Minseok mengejutkan Luhan.

"Minseok-ah? Kau baik – baik saja? Perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

"Tak apa, aku baik – baik saja."

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah percaya lagi dengan kata 'baik – baik saja' darimu itu."

"Pfft... tenanglah, Lu. Kau lihat? Aku bisa bernapas lebih baik sekarang."

"Tetap saja!"

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya, Lu. Aku janji."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan terakhir kalinya. Kau membuatku takut.

"Hahahaha, kenapa kau lucu sekali!"

"Aish! Tidak lucu!"

Minseok mentertawakan wajah Luhan yang memberenggut. Yang ditertawakan malah makin kesal dibuatnya. Jika ia tidak mengingat Minseok sedang sakit, ia akan melemparkan bantal ke depan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Minseok memasuki ruangan dokter yang sudah menanganinya bertahun – tahun tersebut. Ia memang sengaja tidak ingin ditemani seorangpun. Ia ingin mengambil hasil pemeriksaannya sendiri.

Ia menatap raut wajah dokternya itu dengan perasaan sedikit tidak tenang. Entah kenapa keberaniannya menguap begitu saja. Ia tiba – tiba merasa takut mendengarkan hasilnya.

"Minseok-ah... maafkan aku, tetapi tidak ada perkembangan dengan kondisi jantungmu. Satu – satunya jalan adalah dengan transplantasi jantung. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Jadi kuharap kau bertahan sampai aku menemukan jantung baru untukmu."

Minseok keluar dari ruangan Dr. Park. Ia terus memikirkan perkataannya. Sebenarnya tanpa diberi taupun Minseok dapat menebak apa yang dikatakan dokternya itu. Ia mengenal tubuhnya lebih dari siapapun. Ia sadar jantungnya melemah dari waktu ke waktu.

Sesuatu tertangkap oleh telinganya. Jerit tangis sebuah keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh salah satu anggotanya. Minseok tertohok mendengar tangisan penuh kesedihan tersebut. Jika dulu ia tak memiliki apapun yang perlu diperjuangkan lagi, kini ia telah memiliki sebuah keluarga yang tidak rela ia tinggalkan. Ia tidak rela meninggalkan keluarganya dengan penuh kesedihan.

.

.

.

Minseok terus membayangkan suara tangisan yang ia dengar tadi. Entah mengapa suara – suara tersebut mengikutinya hingga ke rumah. Meninggalkan bekas di dalam memorinya.

"Minseok-ah, kenapa tidak bilang jika sudah pulang?" Ibunya mendapati Minseok tengah termenung di ujung tempat tidurnya. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Minseok, menatap wajah pucat anaknya.

"Eomma..."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak ingin mati... aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian."

Sang ibu nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Minseok. Sejujurnya ia telah mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan Minseok lebih awal. Tetapi ia menutupinya. Ia pun memeluk Minseok dengan penuh rasa aman.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja. Kau akan baik – baik saja. Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Mengerti?"

Tanpa sadar Minseok menangis di pelukannya. Ia merasa aman dan takut sekaligus. Ia takut ucapan ibunya itu akan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia hanya tidak yakin.

.

.

.

Semua berkumpul saat makan malam. Mereka bercengkrama tentang kegiatan mereka hari itu. Tapi tidak dengan Minseok. Ia masih mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya merasa gemas melihat Minseok yang mengaduk nasi dengan lamban dan hanya sedikit.

"Ya! Jangan main – main dengan makanan!" ia pun akhirnya menambah nasi di atas mangkuk Minseok cukup banyak sampai hampir tumpah.

"Lu!" ujarnya terkejut.

"Habis kulihat kau hanya melamun. Ngomong – ngomong, bukannya tadi kau ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Minseok terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Ia melirik ke arah ibunya yang juga memperhatikannya. Ia merasa tidak ingin berkata jujur pada Luhan. Ia tidak ingin membuat saudaranya itu panik.

"Seperti yang kuduga, aku baik – baik saja. Dokter bilang keadaanku sangat membaik." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ku kira pertandingan lari kemarin memperburuk keadaanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa! Kubilang aku itu kuat!"

Tanpa disadari kedua saudara itu, ada dua pasang mata yang menatap Minseok dengan iba. Sang ayah yang mendengar cerita Minseok yang menangis tadi sore, merasakan sakit di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali berpisah dengan anaknya yang baru saja beberapa saat dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya karena sekolah libur, Minseok dan Luhan bermalas – malasan di rumah. Dimulai dengan berjemur di belakang rumah sampai bermain playstation tanpa henti. Permintaan tolong sang ibu untuk menemaninya berbelanja bahkan tidak dihiraukaan oleh kedua bersaudara itu. Kini mereka sudah berbaring di halaman berumput rumah keluarga Kim setelah lelah bermain lempar tangkap.

"Lu..."

"Hm?"

"Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan kebaikan untuk terakhir kalinya di dunia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luhan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat raut wajah Minseok yang kini memejamkan matanya karena silau.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan 'untuk terakhir kalinya'!"

"Aish... aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau begitu sensitif."

Luhan kembali membaringkan kepalanya. Melihat awan – awan putih di atasnya.

"Aku akan memberikan sebagian kebahagiaanku untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Minseok pun tersenyum. Ia juga memandang ke arah awan – awan di atas sana. Memikirkan ulang jawaban Luhan. Mereka terdiam. Luhan tidak ingin bertanya pada Minseok, karena ia masih beranggapan pertanyaan itu seperti akan membawa Minseok ke kematian.

Akhirnya keheningan yang mereka ciptakan dipecahkan oleh suara mesin mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumah. Keduanya langsung terbangun menyadari siapa yang sudah pulang sesore ini.

"Appa? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka appa pulang sore?" goda sang ayah.

"Tidak... hanya saja..."

"Ayo ke halaman belakang! Kita bersiap – siap!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan.

.

.

.

Layar yang terbentang, kursi yang dibuat senyaman mungkin, perapian yang disimpan di tengah – tengah kursi, dan juga bau daging panggang yang begitu menggoda nampak di halaman belakang keluarga Kim tersebut.

Persiapan itulah yang dimaksudkan Tuan Kim sore tadi. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya malam itu. Ia ingin merasakan kengatan keluarganya.

Ditemani oleh langit malam yang berbintang dan perapian yang menghangatkan tubuh, film pun diputar. Mereka berempat mulai menonton dengan duduk bersama di sebuah sofa yang hanya tinggal menyisakan sedikit celah.

"Kenapa kita harus duduk di satu sofa?" tanya Luhan tidak nyaman karena terjepit di tengah bersama Minseok.

"Ayolah Lu, nikmati saja! Lebih hangat bukan?" sang ibu menjawab seraya melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Luhan.

Minseok terikikik geli. Pasalnya Luhan memasang tampang seperti mengatakan 'Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, eomma'. Tapi kemudian ia melirik appa nya yang tengah serius menonton film favorite nya sejak dulu.

"Gomawo, appa." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau terlalu banyak berterimakasih. Sudah nikmati saja filmnya." Sang ayah lagi – lagi mengulum senyum jailnya.

Keempat anggota keluarga itu benar – benar menikmati dinginnya malam dengan penuh kehangatan di halaman belakang rumah. Mereka bahkan rela bersempitan di sebuah sofa untuk lebih menghangatkan diri. Tanpa diketahui satu sama lain, masing – masing dari mereka memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk selalu bersama seperti sekarang ini. Mereka berharap untuk tidak kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya.

.

.

.

Pada suatu malam, Luhan tiba – tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat keluar jendela, mendapati hujan besar serta petir tengah bersahutan di luar sana. Ia juga terbangun karena suara petir besar yang menggelegar mengejutkannya. Ia hendak tidur kembali saat bayangan Minseok memasuki kepalanya. Seketika ia menjadi gusar memikirkan saudaranya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ke kamarnya.

Tetapi saat ia membuka pintu, sang ayah sudah bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat mata sang ayah yang begitu panik, dan saat itu juga ia tau Minseok tidak baik – baik saja.

"Lu, kau bawa Minseok turun. Appa akan menyiapkan mobil."

Tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis berjalan ke arah kamar Minseok yang terbuka. Ia melihat sang ibu tengah membuat Minseok tetap tersadar dengan tangis mengaliri pipinya. Ia juga melihat Minseok di pangkuan sang ibu yang terus berusaha menarik napas dengan diliputi rasa sakit.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menaikkan Minseok ke punggungnya. Tubuh Minseok begitu dingin dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak lemah. Luhan bergetar sambil terus memanggil – manggil Minseok.

.

.

Malam itu, keluarga Kim kembali diliputi oleh kepanikan. Walaupun Minseok sudah ditangani oleh dokter, mereka tetap tidak bisa duduk tenang. Dan saat sang dokter keluar dari ruangan, mereka bertiga langsung menanyakan keadaan Minseok.

"Bagaimana dengan Minseok?"

"Kondisinya belum stabil, tetapi saya memiliki kabar baik. Kami menemukan jantung yang cocok untuk Minseok. Jika besok ia sudah sadar dan kondisinya membaik dalam dua hari, ia bisa dioprasi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya bisa update FF ini. Masih ada yang nungguin gaa? hehehhe**

 **Maafin sempet menganak tirikan FF ini, soalnya emang baru dapet inspirasi dan sempet ngelanjutinnya**

 **Semoga cepet beres dan bisa cepet - cepet update lagi yaa**

 **Yang Secrets juga aku usahain buat cepet update**

 **Makasih yang udah nungguin (kalo ada wkwkkw)**

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **thaaaankkksss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siap - siap ini last chaaaappp!**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok berusaha membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati dirinya sudah berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingat kejadian semalam, ia hanya tau tadi malam serangan itu tiba – tiba muncul kembali. Minseok menemukan kedua orang tuanya tertidur di sofa, dan Luhan tidur di sebelahnya. Mereka bahkan masih memakai baju tidur karena terburu – buru menyelamatkan Minseok.

Perasaan bersalah itu datang kembali. Ia rasa baru saja kemaren keluarganya itu tertawa bersamanya, kini ia sudah melihat jejak – jejak air mata dan lelah dari setiap wajah anggota keluarganya. Air matanya hendak jatuh ketika sang ibu terbangun, menyadari Minseok sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya sang ibu menghampiri Minseok.

Minseok yang merasa sangat lemas hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memegang erat tangan sang ibu yang juga memegangnya.

"Istirahatlah lagi, eomma punya kabar baik untukmu."

Minseok berusaha untuk tidak penasaran karena kantuk yang kembali menyerang dirinya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi, keempat anggota keluarga tersebut telah terbangun dari alam mimpinya masing – masing. Luhan nampak mengajak Minseok yang masih terbaring lemah berbicara. Sedangkan sang ibu dan ayah mendiskusikan bagaimana memberitau Minseok tentang kabar baik itu. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk secepatnya memberitau Minseok secara langsung.

"Minseok-ah, kami punya kabar baik untukmu." Ujar sang ayah mendekati ranjang Minseok.

Minseok sendiri terlihat cukup membaik di bandingkan dengan keadaannya semalam. Hanya saja selang oksigen yang masih tertambat di hidungnya menandakan ia belum bisa bernapas dengan normal.

"Ada apa, appa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Dr. Park telah menemukan jantung yang cocok untukmu. Jika dalam dua hari ini kondisimu membaik, kau bisa dioperasi secepatnya."

Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu, sang ayah heran melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Minseok. Ia hanya terdiam menatap ayahnya. Seketika saja kepanikan kembali meliputi ketiga orang yang memperhatikan Minseok yang terus terdiam. Mereka takut Minseok terlalu terkejut dan membahayakan kembali jantungnya yang masih lemah.

"Minseok, katakan sesuatu!" ujar Luhan tak sabar.

"Jadi... aku akan terus bersama kalian?"

"Iya, sayang... tentu saja. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana – mana."

Kemudian rasa haru meliputi keempat orang tersebut kala Minseok mulai menjatuhkan air mata. Ia begitu bahagia sampai tak bisa mengucapkan apa – apa. Ia hanya berterimakasih dan bersyukur atas kabar baik yang disampaikan oleh sang ayah.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah dokter memeriksa Minseok keluar diikuti kedua orang tuanya, Minseok memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Ia sudah membaik sehingga tidak harus lagi dipasangkan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Ia bermaksud menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya dan sang dokter.

"Apa?!" terdengar suara sang ayah.

"Walaupun secara fisik kondisinya membaik, tetapi tidak dengan keadaan jantungnya. Kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko, pasien bisa saja tidak terselamatkan di meja operasi."

'Deg,' Minseok menegang di tempatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku akan membayar berapapun asal kau menyelamatkannya!"

"Maaf tuan, seperti yang telah saya katakan. Keadaannya bisa saja memburuk saat operasi, dan itu sangat membahayakan nyawanya. Kami akan menunggu satu hari lagi."

Saat itu juga ia kembali mendengar suara tangis sang ibu. Minseok menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Memikirkan apa yang sang dokter katakan. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang masih terasa berdetak itu.

"Tenanglah… kita akan baik – baik saja."

.

.

.

Minseok terlihat berjalan – jalan sendiri mengitari rumah sakit. Luhan belum pulang sekolah, sedang kedua orang tuanya izin untuk mengambil beberapa barang di rumahnya. Ia merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Saat ia tengah melewati beberapa kamar di wilayah anak – anak, ia berhenti di salah satu kamar yang berisikan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Sedang apa oppa di situ?" tanya sang gadis kecil.

"Apa oppa boleh masuk?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik kamar, Minseok pun masuk.

"Oppa jika sedang sakit, kenapa berjalan – jalan?"

Minseok baru menyadari terpasang selang oksigen di hidung sang gadis kecil.

"Oppa bosan di kamar, boleh kan oppa bermain di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Eomma sedang membeli sesuatu, jadi aku sendiri. Nama oppa siapa?"

"Minseok, namamu siapa?"

"Sora, dan ini bonekaku, Mina."

"Hello Mina."

Minseok berbincang banyak dengan Sora tanpa ingin bertanya penyakitnya. Ia tidak ingin obrolan dengan teman barunya berubah menjadi sedih. Sora juga nampak senang bermain dengan Minseok. Mereka terus bermain sampai tidak menyadari sang ibu sudah datang dan melihat mereka berdua dari pintu.

"Eomma!"

Minseok segera berdiri ketika menyadari ibu dari Sora sudah datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Minseok imnida." Ia mengenalkan dirinya.

"Terimakasih sudah menemani Sora, Minseok."

"Ahh… bukan apa – apa. Aku juga senang bisa bermain dengannya. Iya kan Sora?"

"Iya, eomma. Minseok oppa bercerita banyak hal padaku."

"Benarkah? Baguslah jika Sora senang. Tapi sekarang, Sora harus istirahat. Ingat kata dokter, kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Tapi Sora masih ingin bermain dengan Minseok oppa."

"Oppa janji besok oppa akan kembali, oke?"

Setelah mendapat beberapa bujukan akhirnya Sora pun terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Kini Minseok bersama dengan nyonya Kang duduk di depan ruangan Sora.

"Ahjumma, sebenarnya Sora sakit apa?"

"Kelainan jantung, sejak lahir jantungnya sangat lemah."

Minseok tersentak mendengar jawaban nyonya Kang.

"Kelainan jantung?"

"Iya, kondisinya makin melemah dari hari ke hari. Aku takut Sora tidak sempat bertemu ayahnya."

"Bertemu…. ayahnya?"

"Tujuh tahun lalu, saat aku masih mengandung Sora, ada seseorang yang memfitnah suamiku. Ia dipenjara sejak saat itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengan Sora. Akupun tidak bisa membawa Sora untuk menjenguknya di penjara. Tiga bulan lagi, suamiku akhirnya akan bebas. Tetapi dokter bilang, dengan keadaan Sora yang seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa menunggu sampai tiga bulan."

Minseok lagi – lagi menegang di tempatnya. Tangannya mulai bergetar mendengar cerita nyonya Kang.

"Ahh…. Aku jadi bercerita panjang lebar. Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong apa yang membuatmu dirawat, Minseok-ah?"

"Ahjumma…. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamar. Orang tuaku mungkin mencariku."

Setelah berpamitan Minseok segera kembali ke kamarnya. Segala macam hal mulai kembali merasuki pikirannya. Tentang keadaannya, keadaan Sora, serta cerita nyonya Kang tadi, semuanya bergerombol memasuki kepalanya yang semakin penat. Ia merasa hidup Sora seperti dirinya. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah kemudian menyerang dirinya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois. Tetapi tak lama kemudian Minseok merasa begitu lelah sampai akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Minseok-ah….. Minseok-ah….."

Panggilan sang ibu menyambutnya di pagi hari. Ia merasakan sebuah selang kembali terpasang di hidungnya. Minseok rasa tadi malam tanpa sadar ia kembali collapse. Sang ibu tersenyum padanya saat matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Kau akan dioperasi, Minseok-ah. Kau akan baik – baik saja." Ujarnya.

Mendengar kata operasi pikiran Minseok kembali melayang pada Sora. Sesaat kemudian air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku….. aku tidak mau dioperasi, eomma." Ujarnya pelan.

"Minseok?"

"Aku tidak mau egois….. aku tidak mau dioperasi."

"Semuanya sudah siap, kau akan dioperasi sore ini. Kau akan baik – baik saja." Sekarang sang ayah yang berbicara.

"Tidak, appa. Aku tidak mau dioperasi. Berikan jantung itu pada Sora. Aku tidak ingin egois."

"YA! Ada apa denganmu?!" Luhan yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan akhirnya geram dengan perkataan Minseok. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyerah sedangkan semuanya tengah memperjuangkanmu?!"

"Lu… tenanglah…" sang ibu berusaha menahan Luhan, takut ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Minseok.

"Lu… Sora belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya sejak ia lahir, hampir sama sepertiku sebelum ini. Tiga bulan lagi ayahnya akan keluar dari penjara, tapi Sora tidak akan bisa bertahan. Aku hanya ingin membagikan kebahagiaanku padanya. Aku juga ingin ia merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang ayah. Aku tidak ingin egois mengambil jantung itu untukku sendiri. Kau bilang kau ingin membagikan kebahagiaanmu sebelum kau meninggal, begitu juga denganku."

"Kau benar – benar mendengarkanku?! Oh demi Tuhan, Kim Minseok! Keluarganya juga berharap kesembuhan Sora, bukan hanya kau. Tapi kau juga memiliki keluarga yang sepenuh hati mengharapkan kesembuhanmu. Kau memiliki keluarga yang tidak siap ditinggalkan olehmu. Jika kau berpikir kau egois karena kau akan sembuh sedangkan Sora tidak, kau egois karena meninggalkan keluargamu! Argh! Persetan denganmu!" setelah mengatakan kata – kata yang menusuk hati Minseok, Luhan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa terdiam menatap kedua orang tuanya sambil terus menangis.

"Eomma…. Appa….. aku harus bagaimana? Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian dengan dokter Park kemarin. Jika aku memang harus pergi, setidaknya jangan biarkan aku mati di atas meja operasi. Biarkan aku berguna untuk orang lain. Kumohon…"

Tak segan – segan kedua orang tuanya segera membawa Minseok ke pelukan mereka. Tak menyangka Minseok akan mendengar kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Permintaan Minseok akhirnya dikabulkan dengan berat hati, mengingat kondisi Minseok yang juga semakin melemah. Sora akan dioperasi keesokan harinya. Mendengar hal itu Minseok sangat senang. Ia lega tidak lagi diliputi rasa bersalah kepada Sora. Tetapi sejak kejadian tadi pagi, ia tidak melihat Luhan kembali ke ruangannya. Luhan bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Ia menyimpulkan Luhan marah besar kepadanya.

Di tempat lain, yaitu rumah keluarga Kim, Luhan tengah duduk diam di atas tempat tidur Minseok. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan Minseok yang benar – benar sudah ia anggap saudara kandung sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa keluarganya akan kembali seperti dulu, saat sebelum Minseok datang.

"Kau bodoh dan egois Kim Minseok." Ujarnya di sela tangis yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"Oppa aku takut." Ujar Sora saat Minseok mengunjunginya sebelum operasi.

"Kau akan baik – baik saja. Semua dokter yang menanganimu pintar – pintar. Kau akan aman di dalam sana."

"Tapi tetap saja aku takut."

"Emm begini saja. Kau tau cerita Peter Pan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Cukup tutup matamu dan bayangkan saja hal – hal yang membuatmu bahagia yang bisa membawamu terbang, bagaimana?"

"Akan kucoba!"

"Baguslah! Kau tidak perlu takut lagi." Minseok mencubit pipi Sora.

"Oppa berjanji akan menungguku sampai operasi selesai?"

"Oppa berjanji."

"Sora, sudah waktunya." Seorang suster yang akan membawanya memasuki ruangan Sora.

"Oppa doakan aku yaa!"

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam operasi berlangsung, Minseok masih saja bertahan menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Udara cukup dingin malam itu, membuatnya harus dilindungi oleh beberapa helai selimut karena tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

"Minseok-ah, sebaiknya kau menunggu di kamar. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisimu." Ujar sang ibu yang juga menemaninya menunggu.

"Tidak, eomma. Aku baik – baik saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sora untuk menunggunya sampai selesai."

"Tapi…."

Saat itu bertepatan dengan dibukanya pintu ruang operasi. Sang dokter yang menangani Sora pun keluar masih dengan berbalut baju operasi. Nyonya Kang segera mendekati sang dokter dan menanyakan keadaan Sora.

"Operasinya berhasil, keadaan pasien juga stabil. Kita berdoa agar pasien segera sadar."

Setelah mendengar kalimat melegakan tersebut, Minseok tidak lagi menyembunyikan sakitnya. Ia ambruk ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Minseok dinyatakan koma, bahkan ia menempati ruang intensif 3 hari ini. Dokter menyatakan tak ada lagi harapan untuknya. Minseok sudah cukup berjuang selama ini, ia merupakan anak yang tangguh. Tapi ada yang mengganjal pada perasaan kedua orang tuanya beberapa hari ini. Luhan tidak mau menjenguk Minseok. Ia masih marah pada saudaranya yang bahkan kini enggan membuka mata.

Kedua orang tuanya masih terdiam di tempat tunggu khusus sampai pintu yang terbuka memecah keheningan. Mereka melihat nyonya Kang, ibu dari Sora datang.

"Nyonya Kang? Bagaimana keadaan Sora?" tanya sang ibu.

"Ia sudah baik – baik saja sekarang. Sebenarnya saya kesini untuk…." Ia tiba – tiba berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tua Minseok.

"Nyonya Kang, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Maafkan kami, tuan dan nyonya Kim. Kami tidak tau bahwa jantung yang dimiliki Sora sekarang seharusnya menjadi milik Minseok. Maafkan kami."

Nyonya Kim tersentuh dengan permintaan maaf Nyonya Kang. Ia membantu nyonya Kang untuk berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Minseok menginginkannya, ia bilang ia ingin membagi kebahagiannya bersama sahabat kecil barunya."

"Boleh saya bertemu dengan Minseok?"

"Tentu saja."

Nyonya Kim pun mengantar nyonya Kang masuk ke dalam ruangan Minseok. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat alat – alat yang membantu Minseok bertahan. Iaa berjalan mendekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minseok.

"Minseok-ah, terimakasih banyak. Sora sudah mulai membaik sekarang. Ini semua berkatmu. Kau anak yang baik. Jika kau sadar nanti, aku berjanji akan membawa Sora padamu. Ia selalu menanyakanmu."

Nyonya Kang kembali menatap nyonya Kim yang mengelus tangan anaknya dengan saying.

"Saya harap Minseok segera sadar."

"Terimakasih…."

.

.

.

Di tempatnya, Luhan merasa gelisah. Ia tau Minseok koma beberapa hari ini, tapi ego nya seperti tidak ingin mengalah. Ia takut untuk bertemu Minseok setelah kejadian kemarin. Minseok tidak berhak dibentak olehnya. Ia sadar semua ini sepenuhnya menjadi keputusan Minseok. Ia seharusnya tidak semarah kemarin.

Bunyi di ponselnya mengejutkannya. Hatinya berdetak lebih cepat ketika menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya saat itu.

"Ne, appa…." Ujarnya perlahan. Berharap sang appa tidak membawa kabar buruk.

 _"Lu, Minseok sadar."_

"Benarkah? Syukurlah…" walaupun begitu perasaannya masih saja tidak tenang.

 _"Tapi, Lu…. Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak."_

Luhan menegang mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Ia bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan sang ayah tersebut.

 _"Sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit, Lu. Appa mohon."_

.

.

.

Luhan segera meninggalkan rumah saat mendengar sang ayah memohon. Ia kini tengah berada di depan ruangan Minseok. Terhenti karena mendengar suara anak kecil di dalam. Ia tau itu pasti Sora, anak kecil yang Minseok maksud.

"Oppa, selamat malam." Sayup – sayup ia mendengar Sora mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk Minseok.

Saat ia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh, saat itu juga pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok anak kecil yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Kau pasti Luhan oppa." Ujarnya.

"Dan kau pasti Sora." Luhan berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi dengan Sora.

"Minseok oppa bilang, aku harus bermain dengan oppa nanti agar kau tidak kesepian."

"Tentu saja, nanti oppa akan bermain ke kamarmu."

"Sora-ya, ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

"Ne eomma. Bye, oppa."

Luhan melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia kembali dihadapkan dengan pintu ruangan Minseok. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut, membuat perhatian ketiga orang yang berada di dalam terpusat padanya. Sang ayah kemudian mendekatinya lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Hilangkan penderitaannya, Lu. Sudah cukup Minseok bertahan selama ini."

Kemudian sang ayah memutuskan untuk diam di pojok ruangan, berusaha menahan air mata yang sejak tadi memberontak. Sang ibupun memeluk Minseok kemudian Luhan sebelum ia mengikuti sang suami.

Luhan mendekati Minseok yang terbaring. Ia melihat semua alat yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya terhubung ke badan Minseok yang sudah sangat lemah itu.

"Hei…" sapa Minseok terlebih dahulu.

"Hei…" jawab Luhan canggung. Tidak tega melihat Minseok semenderita ini.

"Lu, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak…. Aku bahkan ingin meminta maaf karena membentakmu tempo hari."

Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku memang egois. Tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud ingin meninggalkan kalian. Aku sudah cukup bertahan, dan aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain."

"Kau saudara terbaikku. Walaupun kita bertemu dalam suasana yang tidak tepat, tapi kau tetap menjadi saudara terbaikku."

Minseok tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dada Minseok. Kemudian ia menaruh satu tangannya di atas dada Minseok, merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak sangat lemah itu.

"Sakitkah?" tanyanya miris.

Luhan melihat Minseok mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku menyerah? Aku lelah, Lu. Ini sangat sakit."

Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Ya, Minseok-ah, terimakasih kau sudah bertahan." Ujarnya di sela – sela tetesan air mata yang sibuk berjatuhan.

"Selamat malam, Lu…."

"Selamat malam."

Dan Luhan pun mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak pernah ingin ia dengar. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang selalu ia lupakan. Sebuah suara yang mengantarkan saudaranya ke keabadian.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih kau sudah membantu charity ini, Lu!" ujar Mirae kepada Luhan yang tengah memperhatikan orang – orang.

Keduanya tengah berada di tengah – tengah acara penggalangan dana untuk penderita penyakit jantung yang diadakan oleh perusahaan keluarga Mirae.

"Tak masalah. Ini semua juga untuk Minseok." Ujarnya pada gadis yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah setahun berlalu tetapi aku masih merasakan kehangatan Minseok."

"Ia akan selalu menjaga kita dari atas sana. Ia bukan tipe yang akan mengabaikan orang – orang yang menyayanginya."

"Kau benar…."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Yeaay finally FF ini selesaiiii**

 **Panjang banget sih wkwkwk tadinya mau dibikin dua chapter tapi nanggung**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan kasih support sampai akhirnya FF ini bisa beres**

 **maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan atau ceritanya gak bagus**

 **emang sedikit klise sih, tapi yaa suka aja bikin bias nya menderita gimana lagi wkwkwk**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih sama yang udah menyempatkan baca sampai akhir dan juga kasih review sama support**

 **tunggu FF yng lain lainnyaaa**

 **THAAAAANNNKSSS**


End file.
